Arc d'Vigilant
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: the last words my sister uttered to me were that she was proud of me for following my dreams. What good are dreams when you have no one to share them with. So here I am now standing on a rooftop overlooking Vale with a scowl on my face as I look for those who took my sister's life from her and us, but to do that I need to be something more than I am, someone more than I am
1. Chapter 1

_It all happen so quickly, one minute I'm excited about finding out I'm going to Beacon to become a proper huntsman like my kin, the next I'm holding my young sister to my chest crying my eyes out in the freezing rain that started pouring down making the scene cliché. And the last words my sister uttered to me were that she was proud of me for following my dreams. What good are dreams when you have no one to share them with. So here I am now standing on a rooftop overlooking Vale with a scowl on my face as I look for those who took my sister's life from her and us, but to do that I need to be something more than I am, someone more than I am._

It was late at night in Vale at a seed downtown bar called the Rat's Nest which was crawling with the scum of Vale, well those who weren't apart of either Torchwick's group or the White Fang gathered to drink and gamble under the radar of the law. Outside in the rain and thunder across the street stood a man in a black hooded poncho, a domino mask upon his face and a quiver of dust tipped arrows on his back, looking down at the bar across from him. He pulled up a black and orange lower face mask, he quickly jumped down using free-running and parkour techniques until he got down to the street. The loud music mixed with the sound of rain on his hood as he looked at the sign, a bright neon green and blue sign that said Rat's Nest. The hooded figure's blue eyes hardened as he glared at the sign before a voice in his head echoed back

_"He frequents a bar called the Rat's Nest, that's where you'll find the man you're looking for" _

"Thank you friend" he said walking over to a bouncer which tried to stop him, only to be kicked away by the hooded figure as he walked into the club; he could clearly hear the thumping music talking about lewd acts and other disgusting activities out of the bedroom, a couple of thugs came along. The hooded figure smiled before pulling out his sword and dagger combo he dubbed Noire Chevalier and used the flat face of his weapons to knock out the guards. He slowly entered the main room to see what he was expecting, not only was this a nightclub and bar but it was also a strip joint, where dozens of young women were performing unwillingly for several horrid men, one of them being the hooded figure's target. He smiled as he drew an arrow and pointed it at a speaker before moving it around looking around until he spotted who he was looking for.

There he was, a slimy Kangaroo Faunus hitting on a young redhead who was looking uncomfortable with the Faunus interaction

"**Bruce Eureka! You have failed your kingdom!**" the hood man said as he unleashed the arrow into the Faunus' knee force a shout of pain out from the man as several Bandicoot Faunus thugs went after him

"Shit I think that's the bloody Vigilante" one of them said before he got a bow in the face, which the Vigilante switch out for Noir Chevalier. The music was now a remix of a hard rock song he like. Smiling he grabbed a leg the was being aimed at him and smashed his elbow onto the top of it breaking the bone into piece before using the broken leg to smack around another goon as they tried to protect Eureka. Only to all get beaten up whether it be from a thrown elbow, a Bow strike to the temple knocking him out or a severe beating to the torso the Bandicoots were taken care of quickly, The Vigilante leaving them in a heap as he cross the burgundy carpet that was lit up by the flashing strobes lights; creating a wave of fear as he got near to Eureka.

Once he got to where the Kangaroo Faunus tried to scurry away the Vigilante grabbed the monster's lapels and hoisted him, looking at him in the face before grabbing the man's wallet and seeing he had 2,000 Lien in there he grabbed the money while dumping the wallet on the floor, folding the Lien he handed it to the girl Eureka was harassing before, who looked grateful

"**Get out of here and never come back, find a better career. One where you have some respect**" the Vigilante said as the girl nodded and ran off with tears of joy in her eyes "**Now Mr Eureka, we are going to have a talk about a young woman who was killed recently" **he said

"I never killed no bloody redhead" Eureka said

"**That's funny I never said she had red hair" **the vigilante said "**So I'll ask you once; what do you know about her?" **the question was

"I don't know, all I know is that some shady looking prick asked me to make sure this girl was at this specific spot on the day she day, she would be there waiting for her older brother!" Eureka spilled the beans before being slammed onto bar

"**Barkeep, you're cheapest and nastiest whiskey place, also put it on this scum's tab**" the Vigilante as the Bartender handed him a bottle of Jim Beam. Which the hooded figure poured on the arrow wound making it sting like a bitch.

"**Who told you to keep her there?" **the street hero said

"I don't know he never gave me a name, only a location via scroll" Eureka hissed as more whiskey was poured on, before the Vigilante took a swig

"**That is nasty" **he muttered "**Now tell me what he's scroll number?"**

**"**I never saw it, it was always blocked, that's all I know" Eureka shouted

"**Pity, I have was having fun**" the vigilante said smashing the bottle on Eureka's head. He then looked around the horrified patrons. "**Er, drinks on the house?**" he said making everyone cheer and the music restart; this time it was cheerier and lighter unlike the sleazy techno beats from before as the drinks flowed from the bar. He looked around and decided to leave. After all he wasn't needed here anymore.

Once he was outside he lowered his face mask and looked up into the sky, feeling the rain on his face as if it was purifying him and washing away everything he had done. Glancing at his scroll he decided it was time to head home. So he jumped up onto roof he was originally on and walked over to a black glider looking machine and jumped on

"Home" he said in his normal voice as the anti-gravity engines powered up with electrical dust enabling him to move the machine in complete silence through the night sky over Vale to his home for now. Beacon Academy he slowly entered the rear docks where student kept there, he parked it in the back and activated its cloaking form and walking out of the hangar and into the student armoury. He found his locker and removed his hood and face mask before opening a couple of hidden compartments which he used to hide his weapons and outfit at school. he put up his twin bladed weapons and bow behind a simple looking sword and his placed his outfit in the bottom before closing them and grabbing the simple sword and placed it on his waits of the civilian clothes he wore before walking out of the armoury passing a mirror to look at his reflection and his ocean blue eyes harden

"It was necessary" he said as he walked off.

Once back at his dorm he walked in and saw his teammates fast asleep he slipped into the bathroom after grabbing a pair of sleeping pants and removed his jeans and shirt changing into his pants covered in darkness when a light switched on

"You were out late again weren't you?" a redhead said leaning across the doorway wearing a brown satin tank top with black boy shorts

"Its okay, I just lost track of time" the blonde said

"If that's all and you're okay; just let us know okay?" the redhead said kissing the blonde's cheek

"Goodnight Pyrrha" the blonde said

"Goodnight Jaune" Pyrrha said to the blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

_My name is Jaune Arc, one minute I'm excited about finding out I'm going to Beacon to become a proper huntsman like my kin, the next I'm holding my young sister to my chest crying my eyes out in the freezing rain that started pouring down making the scene cliché. And the last words my sister uttered to me were that she was proud of me for following my dreams. What good are dreams when you have no one to share them with. So here I am now standing on a rooftop overlooking Vale with a scowl on my face as I look for those who took my sister's life from her and us, but to do that I need to be something more than I am, someone more than I am._

Jaune was tossing and turning in his bed as he relived something he didn't want to. It was when Jaune had gotten his acceptance letter to Beacon. He was walking on cloud 9 as he headed for his favourite cafe that he goes to a lot with his older sisters and Rouge, today he was going to celebrate that he got into Beacon, by using fake transcripts. Nothing could knock the winds out of his sails; until he saw her Rouge Arc his sixteen year old sister slumped against the wall barely moving and looking like death.

"ROUGE!" Jaune shouted running over to her. Skidding the last couple of feet pulling Rouge into his arms

"Jaunney?" Rouge asked as her sapphire blue eyes tried to focus "Is that you?" she asked

"Yeah I am, it's me" Jaune started to get teary eyed as his sister's eyes started close

"Rouge, no pleas Rouge open your eyes please"

"ROUGE!" Jaune shouted sitting up in bed scared after the bad memory of the event that drove him to become his shadowy persona in his second yea to try and find out her killed his sister. Laying back down thinking about how he's activities as a vigilante; from the forging of Noire Chevalier and the creating of his uniform for the tunic poncho and the voice masker to hide his identity.

"Jaune, you okay man?" Ren asked waking up as well slicking his hair back

"Yeah, just a nightmare" Jaune said still shaken up about the memory of his sister's death.

"WAKE UP YOU TWO, IT'S A SPECIAL DAY" Nora shouted

"What's going on?" Jaune asked getting up

"the second years are going to be fight third and fourth year teams" Nora said

"Really who are we up against"

"We're going to met them in the courtyard with team RWBY" Nora said

"Wait there's two second year teams against a third and fourth year team?" Ren asked entering the bathroom to get change into his day clothes.

"That's right RWBY get the third years first before us, but we get the fourth years" Nora said

"Really do you have the team names?" Ren asked grabbing Stormflower from the dorm's workbench. Teams RWBY and JNPR were the only student dorms with weapon workbenchs, tehy were able to fold up and be put in storage.

"So where do we meet them?" Jaune asked pulling on his black hoodie before grabbing his armour

"The courtyard" Nora said "I said that before"

"Okay, come on" Ren said ruffling Nora's hair.

"Ren" she puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

Out in the courtyard team RWBY and Pyrrha were waiting for them

"Its about time you guys got here" Ruby said waving to them  
>"So who do we have?" Ren asked<p>

"Teams VRDN and BLNC (Viridian and Balance)" Weiss said "And can we hurry up I have some business to take care of"

"Assassin's Creed" Yang 'coughed'

"Why do I know those names?" Jaune wondered as Goodwitch walked over with eight hunters, three of them Jaune knew like the back of his hand making him freak out and hide in teh nearby bushes before the two teams reached their goals.

"Teams VRDN and BLNC meet teams RWBY and JNPR, they'll be your opponents; where is the leader of Juniper?" Goodwitch asked

"He's busy with something important" Ren said looking bored.

"Very well" Goodwitch said "And now onto your oppnents: Team RWBY: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao long meet Team BLNC: Blanc Arc, Lilac Rivers, Noire Arc, Crystal Rivers" Goodwicth said making RWBY and JNPR shocked that team BLNC had two of Jaune's sisters

"That's right we two of the famous Arc children" Noire said flicking back her raven hair out of her eyes, she wore a short black v-neck dress with the skirt longer on the right with white combat pants and black boots with elbow length fingerless glove which were white with a black stripe.

"It's such a drag being some famous" Blanc said looking like Noire only have the skirt longer on the left and an inverted colour scheme.

"And I'm Verde Arc, the leader of Team VRDN, and these are my team mates: Red Duster, Dark Solange, Nadeshiko Yamato" Verde said pointing to her team she lead.

"We're JNPR; Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren and I'm Pyrrha Nikos. And like Ren said our team leader is dealing with something" Pyrrha said

"He woke up from a nightmare this morning" Ren said

"What kind of nightmare?" Verde asked

"The bushes" Dark said creepily pointing to the bush Jaune dove into

"Really?" Verde asked grabbing her weapon a long spear she carries with her and lightly jabs in the bush

"YEOUCH" Jaune shouts jumping from his hiding place

"Told you" Dark said bowing his head,

"That hurts" Jaune said rubbing his backside

"Jaune is that really you?" Verde asked she and the twins were in shock

"Yeah it is, how's it going guys?"

"JAUNE" the three girls shouted hugging their younger brother crying

"Why are you guys crying?" Jaune asked.

"Because we haven't seen you in ages" Blanc said happily

"Even though you were right under our noses the whole time, how did you even get into Beacon" Noire said

"i'm sure that can be discussed at another time, just like the fights can be postponed, after all it isn't every day we reunite like this" Verde said smiling.

"Okay Jaune, now tell me how did you get into Beacon, consider you went to civilian schools?" Verde asked as she and Jaune walked around Beacon while the other went to the Combat Hall, but Verde and Jaune took the long way around

"Okay so I used Bleu's transcripts as a template and copied it only putting in my information instead of her's"

"Then its a good thing she went to Haven instead of Beacon! Seriously what were you thinking!" Verde said

"That I wanted to be one of our family's greatest warriors. Instead I got sent to the civilian schools while you four went off to be trained as Huntresses" Jaune said

"Jaune, please tell me this have nothing to do with Rouge's death; please tell me it doesn't" Verde  
>"It doesn't" Jauen said '<em>something else does<em>'

"Alright, look I know you didn't get in here 'legally' but if your still here then that means you can handle it" Verde said hugging Jaune

"Thanks sis" Jaune said.

That Night when everyone was in their dorms, Jaune snuck out to his locker in the student armoury and changed into his Vigilante attire and grabbed his bow and Noire Chevalier sneaking out into the garage he uncover his vehicle: Night Ghost and took off into the night sky unaware that Ren had followed him to see what he was doing all this time

"Did you know about this?" Verde asked walking out of the shadows

"This is the first time I know about it" Ren said "You mad?"

"No I'm worried, plus I know where this came from. But I'm not going to tell you until Jaune comes to you" Verde said walking "Goodnight Lie Ren"

"Goodnight Verde" Ren nodded

The Night the vigilante went over to a ware house and went into it via the roof window looking at a drug deal

'_It must be a deal for Spark. the new designer narcotic made using electric dust and an older drug called Starlight. The doctor that looked over Rouge's autopsy said that she had minute amounts of it in her system. I have a feeling that someone pumped it into her bloodstream to make her docile while they applied the real cause of death, and that there is Duke Highton a former scientist at Schnee Pharmaceuticals, a branch of the Schnee Dust Company_' Jaune analysed the situation

"**Duke Highton! You have failed this Kingdom!**" he shouted drawing an ice dust tipped arrow and shot it at the drugs freezing it in a solid block of ice

"Shit he's here" Duke said dashing off

"**Where are you, you snake?**" the Vigilante said walking off to find his prey


	3. Chapter 3

The vigilante jumped down from the rafter he was hiding on straight onto two of Highton's thugs. Before drawing an arrow and delivering it straight into one the thugs knees before drawing the Noire Chevalier and started to attack any foes around him. He twirled around taking two thugs while deflecting any incoming machine gun fire from all around him. Stopping to catch his breath, Duke Highton came up behind him with a dose of Spark directly into his heart making him see sparks of colour in hsi vision while increasing his heart rate immensely

"**Do...Do you honestly think that's going to stop me?**" the vigilante asked as he back kicked the drug dealer

"No it but this will" Duke said drawing a pistol but the vigilante quickly punched Highton in the throat before scurrying off behind some crates. "Quit hiding!" Duke said

'this is bad' Jaune thought as he could physically feel the electricity from the electric dust flow thorough his veins giving him powerful shock. 'This can't be it' he thought as memories of him mucking around with Rouge appeared in his head 'No I will not give up' he willed hsi body to stand up and prepared his sword, which had changed from the sword and dagger combo into to savage looking curved sword.

"**What the...wait could this be my semblance?**" he asked as he twirled the swords "**Sweet**" he said stepping out from behind the crate and looked around to see Duke's goons still there with automatic weapons about to fire.

"**So does anyone want to make the first move?**" the vigilante asked as the first goon stepped out and started to blast the hero with heavy machine gun fire. He used the new blades to deflect the gunfire as he rushed towards them, slicing the guns in two before sending them to the ground with a couple of well placed kicks to the kidneys. Suddenly a mountain of a goat Faunus was behind him.

"**So tell me, does this hurt?**" the vigilante said changing his savage schmitars into a pair of swords that was a fusion of a katana and a sledgehammer. He slammed the hammer swords in the Faunus' side hearing some bones break before smashing his swords in the Faunus' knee shattering them finishing with a round house kick to teh head taking him down.

"**The bigger they are**" he said putting a normal Noire Chevalier away "**They harder they fall**" he looked around to see Duke fleeing out the back so the Vigilante took off after him.

Duke was at his luxury car fumbling his keys when a sharp pain exploded from his Achilles tendon making him crumple to the ground in agony as the Vigilante walked up to him.

"**Duke Highton, you supplied drugs to a young woman a year ago near the Sunrise Cuppa cafe, that girl died three hours later. You drugged her so the murderer could easily kill her without a struggle!**" the vigilante said looking down at him

"Alright, ALRIGHT!" Duke shouted. "Yes I gave her the drugs, I paid the vendor to slip it into a drink she had brought before walking to the cafe, I contacted the man who asked me to drug the girl

"**By a blocked number**" the vigilante said

"Yeah, whenever we conducted business it was always through a blocked number." Duke panicked

"**wait, you've done this before?**" the vigilante asked

"Several times, heck I always did it with partners. Anyway my current partner is at some hunter's academy peddling our wares" Duke said

"**Wait a hunter academy, do you mean Beacon?**" the Vigilante asked

"Yeah thats the one" Duke said before a bow smacked him out cold.

"This is going deeper than my sister" Jaune said "I need to head back now" he said summoning his stealth vehicle.

Once he was back at Beacon Jaune quickly ran into the locker room to get change when a voice greeted him

"Please tell me you didn't kill anyone tonight" the voice said making Jaune turn around to see Ren leaning against the wall.

"Not tonight; I was...tempted" Jaune admitted

"How tempted?" Ren asked.

"Very, so do me do you have an idea hwy I'm doing this?" Jaune asked

"No, I don't and I'm not going to push you to reveal it, just make sure you come back safely for Pyrrha's sake okay?" Ren asked

"Thanks Ren. You're a good friend" Jaune said closing his locker before walking out with Ren

"Anytime Jaune, Anytime" Ren said smiling.

The next day teams JNPR and VRDN were about to face off. This was the first time that Jaune had to fight Verde, Ren elected to fight Nadeshiko, Nora was pitted against Dar and Pyrrha was going to fight Red. Jaune and Verde were up first having chosen Nora and Dark to fight as support before switching out to allow their support fighters to main fighters.

"Jaune, I hope you're ready" Verde said twirling around her spear Viridian Melody whiule looking determined as she faced off her brother for the first time. Jaune gripped his sword and shield tightly while gulping. Verde stepped in swinging her spear in a wide arc making Jaune pull his shield up to block the long range weapon, a solid hit was landed as Jaune pushed it as side going in for a sword strike on Verde; who quickly pulled back her spear to block Jaune's strike not realising it was a feint as he dropped to the ground and swept Verde to the ground. Dark was about to step in when Verde held up her hand and smiled looking up.

"Nice move, but waht about this?" Verde asked as her Emerald aura flared as a green astral tiger went towards Jaune, who nodded as Nora slammed her hammer down dispelling the Tiger with a pink hued shockwave. Nora stood back securing her Grenade Hammer Magnhild before stepping back, while having her usual smile on her face.

"Thanks Nora" Jaune said as he dashed in to attack Verde who was keeping her distance and using her spear to strike Jaune, forcing him to block with his shield.

"NORA switch out!" Jaune said as Nora started to jump in to flatten Verde.

"Shit!" Verde said scrambling away from Nora as the shockwave hit her draining half of her aura. "I can't another one of those hits; Dark switch out" Verde said as Dark seemed to float onto the field and pulled out to curved cleavers with chains attached to his wrist.

"Shit the Reaper of Beacon! Never thought I would fight him" Nora said

"Nor I" Jaune said "Try your best, after all we still have a second round to go with Pyrrha and Ren fighting for us" Jaune said. Nora nodded about to turn to her hooded opponent when they saw Dark's eyes glow red. Nora stepped back slightly

"Fear me" Dark whispered as several Taijitu class Grimm swirled around Nora freezing her in fear as Dark stepped forward and threw his blades at Nora scoring a dozne blows just by using the chains.

"I...I...REN!" Nora screamed curling up into a ball.

"NORA!" Jaune shouted going over to her as a buzzing signalled Nora's aura dropped into the red.

"Miss Valkyrie is out. Now Mr Arc will take on Mr Solange" Goodwitch said

"Don't worry, Dark'll make it quick" Verde said "Especially with ish Semblance: Nightmare! It enables him to give a person visions of a horrible situation that slowly lowers there aura and with hsi Chain Cleavers Gargoyle claw" she amused as Jaune as Waited unti; Dark was near him and whispered

"Fear me" Dark glared at Jaune

"Sorry bro" Verde said as she was getting ready to leave whne Dark grunted. Jaune instead of becoming scared lashed out striking Dark with Crocea Mors. Verde's eyes widened whne she saw the look in her brother's eyes. For it was not a look of fear, but a look of Hatred. It wasn't Jaune Verde was scared ofr. It was not Dark

"Big mistake" Jaune said swing aggressivly as Dark was forced to backpedal. Once he was long enough away Dark clicked a switch on his right claw and threw it

"Explode" Dark ordered as the red dust contained in the Claw exploded as it neared Jaune.

"JAUNE!" Ren, Pyrrha and Verde shouted. The three were beyond worried for the blonde, Dark looks disappointed when a chain was heard. Out of teh black smoke a brighter version of one of teh Gargoyle Claw blade was seen connecting with Dark's own weapon

"How?" Dark asked as the smoke clear revealing a massive rectangular white shield. Soon the replica and Shield returned to the normal forms of Crocea Mors

"What!" Pyrrha asked

"It can't be" Ren gasped.

"Forge, the ability to summon any sword and shield you can think of" Verde said "A lost Arc family Semblance" she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Forge the Lost Semblance of the Arc family, one I thought it was long lost in the history books" Verde said as Jaune was kicking Dark's ass. He ducked a horizontal slash from Dark before using his opponent was a springboard for an aerial attack spinning around while changing his sword to a katana to add a bit of extra damage to the attack.

"Take this" he said cutting Dark's shoulder armour lowering his Aura to the red.

"Jaune arc wins round two; round three begin!" Goodwitch shouted as Verde went in for the charge twirling her spear around as Jaune combined his shield and sword before using his semblance to create a spear of his own.

"Not bad, he'll be a good hunter" Ren said as he was watching an even match from next to his opponent Nadeshiko

"You must be proud of him, as a friend and teammate" Nadeshiko said

"I am" Ren said.

Jaune knocked away Verde's spear before placing his spear at her throat

"Yield!" Jaune said

"Okay, I surrender" Verde said lowering her spear and hugging her brother "well done"

"Thanks sis"

"No I think we have for a solo duel, Lie Ren vs Nadeshiko Yamaro' Goodwitch said

"Yes ma'am" the pair said getting in the arena.

The starting buzzer sounded as Nadeshiko took out her weapon, a blade crafted like a semi-circle; this was Amethyst Lunar, a dividing chakram fan, once she got into a pose she deployed the fan part, twirling them around while lashing out forcing Ren to sue his Aura to block with Storm Flower, while using the other one to get some shots in there, before they were blown away by Nadeshiko's fan blades.

"The son of the Legendary Lie Oum, I'm surprise how much you resemble him. Right down to the streak of pink." Nadeshiko said before bowing "Watashi wa anata no ushinawa reta tame mōshiwakearimasen*" she added in her native language "He was a good man"

"Arigato, but don't think that will help you" Ren said "Besides, I know he is with me until I join him"

"I agree, now shall we?" Nadeshiko asked flicking back her golden hair staring down Ren with her violet eyes

"HAJIME!" they shouted going back to fighting.

Ren tried to strike using the blades on his weapons, only to have them blocked by Amethyst Lunar. Ren smirked before charging Aura to his foot and jumping up in the air whiel spinning to unleash and Aura Wave at his opponent before sweeping off her feet. Nadeshiko got back up and form her fans into its Chakram form throwing it at the green huntsman who ducked under it by sliding on his knees before jumping up and running across to kick her in the chest before jumping back and throwing hsi hands forward with and Aura Pulse. The Pulse was block by the Chakram which Nadeshiko than separated back into its fan form before running over to Ren and high kicking him in the chin making him crash into the floor.

"That actually hurt" Ren smirked getting up and grabbing Stormflower as well as a long green ribbon, which he tethered to the observational area's barrier and around his wrist. Using Aura he shortened the length giving it a few good tugs to make sure it was secure.

"What is he?" Pyrrha asked before Ren jumped into the air and used the ribbon to take aerial shots.

"DAMN!" Nadeshiko said blocking which shot with her fans. Then she went after the ribbons with one of her fans while using the other to block the shots of Aura.

"I have to hit that ribbon just right" she thought as the fan just sailed past the ribbon

"That was close Ren said before dropping on top of Nadeshiko landing with both feet on her shoulders he flipped off her and punched her in the small of her back, Nadeshiko return in kind by elbowing him in the area of his lung winding him

"REN!" Nora cried out

"I'm fine Nora" Ren said as he noticed that time was up but he had just won by a sliver of Aura.

"Nice fight there" Nadeshiko said "He would be proud of you"  
>"I agree" Goodwitch said "Now it is time for your break, class dismissed"<p>

After class Jaune was walking away with his sister Verde who was smiling

"That was a well fought battle out there today" Verde said

"Oh come on it wasn't that good. But it was nothing like Ren's fight"

"Of course that boy is like he father after all the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" Verde said.

"No it doesn't, his father what was he like?'

"There are no words to properly describe that man" Verde said walking off.

'I guess not' Jaune thought before looking out a nearby window. He knew that there was a problem in Vale, one that needed to be dealt with an that the problem was now corrupting Beacon. He needed to end this drug threat in Beacon before turning back on what he wanted to do; luckily for him they were interconnected the drugs and his sister.

"Now to find the scum bag" Jaune said.

That night Jaune got changed into his Vigilante gear pausing when he saw Verde's locker. Somehow he knew that while the corruptor of Beacon was still around thne his friends and family were in trouble, and he for one was not about to allow them to win.

"I will not allow what happened to Rouge to repeat itself to my fellow students" Jaune said as he got on Night Blade about to descend onto Vale.

"Are you sure, you're going to be okay?" Ren asked

"Since when did you become my jiminy cricket?"

"Snce I found out, any way drug dealers, I thought you would be fighting the Whitye Fang" Ren said

"No, one day I'll tell you why; but until then keep Pyrrha safe for me"

"I will, later man" Ren said heading back to his dorm "Just keep yourself safe"

Jaune found his target, a small hole in the wall. The Den; a bar ran by Junior one of Vale's seediest but best information brokers. Rumour had it he had a couple of run ins with Yang before, so he was hesitant to deal with Beacon stuydent in case word got back to Yang.

"**Too bad he is going to deal with me**" he said kicking the door in scaring the clubbers and the staff;

"Oh shit" Junior said not liking the look of Jaune in full Vigilnate "Not another freak

"**Hei Xiong; you have failed this KINGDOM!" **The Vigilante shouted

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE SLOTHS GET HIM!"


End file.
